


发现

by SAMDEEEEEAN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMDEEEEEAN/pseuds/SAMDEEEEEAN





	发现

我把剩下的几发子弹塞到我的行李袋里头，“Sam，这可是你放弃的第四个案子了，怎么回事？”

“跟你说过，我在找消除血印的方法。”他耷拉着头发坐在地堡图书馆中间的大椅子上，他的手指和眼睛都没有离开过他的宝贝笔记本看一眼他的老哥。

“不管你了，我要出门了。”我从桌子上拿起我的包。

去车库把baby开出地堡后，信号一好，我就给小卡打电话。

“Hello。”

“帮我一个忙看看Sam在干什么，但是别让他知道。”

“我知道他在干什么了。”

我翻了个白眼，“那就告诉我。”

“告诉你什么？”

我把baby停到路边，我实在无法做到一边开车一边理清小卡古怪的为人处事的逻辑与准则。我平静地说，“告诉我我出去打猎的时候Sam在干什么。”

“我不能告诉你。”

我抑制住把手机扔出去的冲动。我冷静地问，“为什么？”

“Dean，那是在侵犯Sam的隐私权。我们谈论过隐私和个人空间，而且还是你告诉我……”

“我知道我跟你说过什么小卡！我只是担心他！我已经单枪匹马的干了四个怪物了Sam没有一点兴趣！他整天把自己锁到房间里，吃的也很少，有时候干脆直接消失了！我很担心他，这不是我知道的小Sammy。”我把前额放在方向盘上不知所措。

小卡闪现在副驾驶上，我们挂掉了电话，他的目光透过车前玻璃延伸向远方，“我不应该在Sam没有同意的情况下跟你讨论他。”

“只要告诉我他没有在我不在的时候一个人窝着做傻事。”我满怀希望地问。

Squint “什么算是傻？”

我想打他。这是血印的意志，不是我。“帮帮我，小卡。”我艰难的吞咽。 我有点恼火，小卡明明知道Sam在做什么但绝对不会告诉我。“小卡，他是我弟弟，我有权利知道他是不是身处危险。”

他还是在看着窗户，冥想。“如果这有一点帮助的话，那么，他刚刚经过你，他开着摩托。”

“开着什么？”我启动了baby小心地跟在他车后边，“他什么时候搞了一辆摩托？”

小卡拒绝看我，“你需要自己问他。” 

我点了点头，“我很抱歉。我不应该把你拉到这趟浑水里，你还有自己更重要的事情要做。”

他终于肯看我，“没有事情比你和Sam更重要。目前，这也比我做的任何事情都要重要。”

每到这时候，我只能说：“谢谢你小卡。”

“不用谢，Dean。”

我跟着Sam停在了一家酒吧的停车场，酒吧？

我四处打量了一下，这和我们平时去的不太一样。什么鬼？我看到牵着手的男人，看到在车子旁边接吻的男人。

我把baby停在街对面，“小卡，为什么Sam会来gay bar？”

“你需要问问他。”小卡看起来精神紧张。

“NO！”我不相信！

“你必须。因为我没有立场去讨论……”

当我看到我6.4英尺的宝贝弟弟（baby brother）取掉头盔，有几个带着牛仔帽的家伙跟他打了招呼时，小卡的声音早已经和酒吧背景杂音混在一起了。有个dude也去掉帽子，在Sammy的嘴上亲了一口，花掉了非常非常长的时间。

“小卡，你最好告诉我那个是人而且不会对Sam造成威胁因为我想去把他的肺给扯出来。”我的手抓在baby的门上，我没有开玩笑。

小卡抓住我的胳膊，“Dean！等一下！那是人类！”

我做了一个深呼吸，“我知道了。”

我看着Sam和那个人一起进了酒吧。我的弟弟在那一刻几乎是笑得OOC了。我不能毁掉他的大好晚上。

开车准备返程。

“你不用见他么？”小卡看起来一如既往的困惑。

“不是在这，我等会再和他谈谈，在家里，最起码我知道他没事。”

小卡莫名其妙笑了下，摇了摇他的木头脑袋。

“怎么了？”

他把手放在我肩膀上，正好是有他手印的那一侧“你长大了（matured）。太好了。”他消失了。

我叹了口气，我应该掉头回去的，但是我还有业务。我还有一窝200英里外的吸血鬼等着我。我需要用他们来发泄一下血印带来的愤怒。等我处理完回去的时候，地堡没人。我琢磨着他要和那个什么鬼度过这个晚上了。

很好，我要调查了。

我冲进他的卧室，开始到处翻。笔记本不在。随身带着笔记本的小古怪。

我翻了翻他的床头柜发现了一个小玩具，润滑剂，手枪，子弹，能量条，记事簿和笔。

衣柜里只有衣服。

床垫下有几本杂志其中一本是男男女女3p。他在哪弄的？我完全不知道。

柜子里，一箱子书，我发现了东西。

 

我不知道还能瞒Dean多久。我曾经觉得偶尔和陌生人上床或者是看着porn自慰就足够了。该死，Dean比我搞的动静更大，我也觉得没什么问题。

但是事情变得不一样了。自慰对我来说远远不够了。真正不一样的是，女孩们不再像过去那样能够引起我的兴趣了。我的意思是，如果有一个裸着的漂亮女孩在我床上，我还会和她做，但是，我想的却是要是有一个裸着的漂亮（beautiful）男人就更好了。说真的。

如果再说的确切一点，我就要因为这种欲望去看心理医生了——我想上了我的哥哥。自从13岁看到他在我们的房间里自慰的时候我就一直想要他。

他以为我已经在淋浴了，因为淋浴头一直开着，而浴室门是关着的。其实我正在找床下的短裤。然后他从门外进来，很快地脱掉了牛仔裤，扑倒在床上，把音乐开到最大。

我正好处在一个能看到他整个身体的位置。他脱掉了短裤（夏天天气很热，空调基本上是摆设。基本上只要不出门，我们就只穿着短裤。）他的身体很美丽。我看着他对着色情杂志自慰。他摸着他的阴茎上下摩擦着，我也变得一样硬。他高潮的时候，我看到了他的脸，那是我见过最美丽的事物。

在他高潮之后的那段时间里，他把脸从浴室移开，把他的杂志收起来，穿上了衣服，我悄悄爬到浴室，溜了进去。他放的音乐也帮助我隐藏了自己的动静。

我快速地摩擦着我的阴茎，射出来后又清理干净。那天我很庆幸夏天的高温确保了足够多的热水。

自从那天之后，我就对我的哥哥有着不同方面的性幻想。那些想法在我脑海安了家一样。

当小卡治愈我的路西法精神病（姑且这么叫）后，那些想法也消失了一段时间，我感到很大的宽慰。但是，逐渐的，那些想法全都回来了。同样的，那段Dean自慰的景象也回来了，我记得每一个细节，包括Dean的声调。

Fuck我恨我自己不停意淫Dean，我不应该这么做的。我应该有足够的意志力去抵抗这些。

我不反感双性恋或者是同性恋。我确定即便我是Dean也不会介意。也许我可以找到一个男人，让我不疯狂的想着上Dean。

也许。

Dean会做噩梦。他在梦里喊出我的名字时，我站在他的卧室门前。他很痛苦，但是我却想到了他在高潮时的皱眉和喘气。他在我叫醒他之前就安静下来。每一次我都想爬到他的被子里，把他抱在怀里，轻轻的亲吻他的脖子。这并不是有关性欲只是想要爱他。

我爱上了Dean，我是罪人。

优先权！Sam Winchester！我必须要把那个该死的血印去掉。

 

 

我合上了笔记，放回原处。我检查了一下确保没有留下任何痕迹。

我一边倒退着从Sam的房间出去，一边再次环视房间，然后撞到了人。

“你在我房间干什么？”他的声音听上去十分镇静。

我艰难地措辞。

“找你呢。你去哪了？”我突然有点紧张兮兮他会怎么回答。

他举着一袋子快餐和一杯咖啡。“我还给你买了早餐三明治。”

我笑了，“太好了Sammy，”我指着自己的衣服，“我身上都是吸血鬼的脏东西，我要清理一下先。”

他点头，“那好吧，我给你放在微波炉里热一下，顺便煮点粥什么的。”

我拍了拍他的胳膊，“谢谢。”

我一边拿着东西进了浴室，一边回忆着刚才Sam的举止。他试着让他看起来一如既往的镇静，但他很紧张。我摸到了他的石头胳膊。他还有点颤抖。我没有看着他的时候，他的眼睛一直盯着我，我可以用余光肯定这一点。我甚至想跟小卡祈祷把我给瞬移走。

洗澡的时候，我在想Sam写的东西。我还记得Sam13岁看到我自慰时候我看的那本杂志。那是我17时Dad允许我看Playboy杂志。我还记得那时候我最喜欢的美女是Carmen Electra。是个尤物。我现在仍然一想到那些杂志硬页就会石更。Fuck。

我决定先放一放。我需要解决一下我的生理问题。想象着她骑在我身上，手里是她的大胸，长长的棕色头发在肩膀上垂着。不长时间我就射了。（我的小弟弟可能在看着我的想法确实加速了这个过程。我会承认的，如果是只对我自己坦白的话）

我走进厨房的时候，觉得简直焕然一新，我甚至刮了胡子。

“那看起来好多了。”我灌了几口咖啡，Sam很快扫了我一眼接着扭回去到他的笔记本身上。

“谢了，你怎么样？”

“我很好。血印没有线索。”他叹了口气。

我坐在他对面安静地吃我的三明治。

吃完后，我很自然的问，“你什么时候让我开一下你的摩托车？”

可怜的Sam几乎摔了他的咖啡。“W-What？”

“你的摩托车啊，我想看看它。”我放下我的咖啡。

他的眼睛瞪得很大。

“没事的Sammy。在路上的时候。我看到你超了我的baby。我从来没说过你不能有你自己的车。你是个成年人了。我只是希望你对它负责，就这样。”

他朝我微笑，“我把它停在了外边，把它盖住了。”

“是哈雷么？”

“对。2012继承者软尾往复式六档，配置双凸轮103发动机。”Sam笑得很开心。

我震惊了。“只有两岁！你偷了它么？”

“没！好吧，也差不多。我打桌球赢来的。”现在他有一张世界上最欠揍的笑脸在他脸上。

“不可能！”我站起来，“说真的！”

他也站起来，“当然是真的！看看它！”

我们走出去，Sam掀开了盖在上面的一层东西。“太棒了！”定制的喷漆，经典的蓝白色搭配，白色的壁式轮胎，黑色的皮质座椅和车座。

我抱了Sam，“干得好Sammy！”

他回抱。我们的拥抱比平常要长一点，但是没关系。

他把钥匙递给我。

“你是怎么赢的？你用什么下的注？”

他低头盯着他的鞋，时不时踢一下。

“你不会……”我生气了

“我知道我不会输的，Dean!”他看起来很可怜。

“你拿我的baby下注？！”我做了深呼吸

“我赢了，Dean，我知道我一定会赢的！”他拍着他的摩托车，“它值15000美刀。”

我突然想到了一些其他的事，“等会，你是怎么把他们都弄回家的？你不会……告诉我你没有！”

Sam看起来在悔过，“我又不能告诉你，所以，我叫了小卡，他开着车，我开着摩托。”

我觉得我呼吸有点艰难。

“Dean！坐下！深呼吸！”

他让我坐在地上。我眼前不转的时候，“oh my god！小卡开了我的baby！Sammy，你被开除了！”

“我把我的摩托车给你。”他听上去很受伤。很好。

我把钥匙扔给他，“我不想要摩托车，我想要信任你把我的baby交给你，Sam！”

我走开了。

我还没回去就听到了摩托车启动的声音。回头，Sam已经开着车跑了。

“Sammy！停下！回来！”

Fuck。

Sam一回来，我就抱住他，“我很抱歉，是血印，有时候，我很生气，我控制不住。”

他回应了我的拥抱，“没关系Dean。”

他身上满是外边的味道。他已经出去了一个小时了，我不能再让他离开我，“跟我保证你不会再像这样从我身边离开。”

“Dean你还好么？”

“跟我保证！”我的恐惧开始升腾上来。血印正在转化我，我一直在做噩梦。

Sam开始用力地抱紧我，“我保证不会在没有告诉你的情况下离开。”

我开始不受控制地哭。Fuck，像个女孩一样。这好像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，我整个人一团糟。

等我终于能停下来，Sam拍着我的背问，“好点了？”

“有点吧，”我看着他的眼睛说，“在我做噩梦的时候，我走在一条遗弃的公路上。然后一阵雾落下来，我看不清眼前。我往前走，被东西绊倒。总是你，Sam，你的尸体就在那阵雾里。你浑身都是血……你眼睛里什么都没有，你身上都是血……第一刃在我手里，上面都是血。我不知道你是被车撞了还是被我杀的。”我的情绪又开始失控“我只知道，每次你出门我就害怕你不会再回来了。”

Sam在我嘴上轻轻的亲吻了一下，我试着控制我情绪的时候，他又抱紧了。他的手臂很舒服，“我爱你。”

“我知道Sammy，我爱你甚至于我的生命。我会一直爱你。所以我知道我杀了你一定是在做梦，我宁愿先干掉自己。我害怕你会遇上什么意外，我们经历了那么多，你绝不能死在路上！”我抱得很用力，Sammy会有淤青的，绝对。

“我卖了它。我会用钱买一辆车。”

我看到他也哭了。我把他的眼泪给擦了，因为那就是我的工作。他在我的脸上轻轻地啄了一下，我没有拒绝。

我问，“我能和你睡一张床不？我觉得你可以让我不做那些噩梦。毕竟你就在我身边好好地躺着的，我是说……”

“Dean，没关系。”他站起来，帮我站起来，“你看上去很累。”

“我没睡多少。”我没把他的手赶走。

他半扶着我走到他的房间里，我们紧挨着坐在床边，脱了鞋子，把手机和枪放在床头柜上。然而，我们没有脱衣服。

Sam上了床，他通常是趴在那睡，抱着他的枕头。但今天，他仰躺在床上，我觉得很高兴。我也上了床，把头放在他的胸口附近。（丁哥醒醒你怎么突然这么软！）像抱抱枕一样抱着我，我感觉，我感觉，很温暖。很安全。感觉回到了家。Sam是我的家。

他按了一会儿我的脖子，“你还好么？”

“很长时间没有觉得这么好了。你能帮我按一下我的头（touch my hair）让我睡着么？”（温丁丁！你是硬汉！求摸头求哄睡？seriously？）

Sam乖巧地揉着我的头发。

我感觉到Sam把他的手放到血印上摩挲了几下，然后轻轻的几乎听不见的声音，“我讨厌血印对你的影响，那在折磨你，但是我不会让它成功的，我不会死，你也不会死，我会找到办法，你已经救了我那么多次，即使是要下地狱，我也要救你。”

我没来得及说“别”就睡着了。

 


End file.
